Leah's Werewolf Gene
by ThePurpleAngles
Summary: This is a little one-shot I made that explains why Leah is the only girl that can change into a wolf. I hope everyone likes it!


**I have always wondered why Leah was the only girl able to turn into a wolf, but I have recently found a condition that some people have that I think could explain it! I had to write a one-shot to expain what I found!**

Well tomorrow I start my first day of college. I couldn't take being at the Rez any longer with all the imprinted couples, and with Jake gone with the Cullens, I would be stuck at the Rez. I've started to no longer change into my wolf form, so now I can continue age and live my life as normal as I possibly can.

Ugh, I had to be the only girl in the two stupid packs. Granted, I'm glad to be in Jake's pack instead of Sam's, but it's still hard being the only girl in our history to be able to change. There's something wrong with me. There as to be, but no one's been able to confirm it. When all those leeches came to protect Nessie, only the boys on the Rez changed, not one girl so that rules out my theory that I was changed because their needed to be more protecters and am a direct descendent from the last pack. I ended up letting Dr. Cullen, still cannot believe a leech became a doctor, take a sample of my blood to test to see if he could find why I can shapeshift.

I walked into my little apartment in Port Angeles, where I'll be going to the community college, and throw myself onto my ratty little couch just as my phone started to ring.

"Ugh, What?" I picked up the phone without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Ms. Leah Clearwater? This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I have the results from the blood sample you gave, and I believe I've found why you have inherited the shapeshifter gene."

"Well, what is it? What's wrong with me?" I don't care if I'm rude; I'm impatient to find out why I can change into a freaking wolf.

"Well, from what I have observe from the blood sample, I have found that you have Complete Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome, also known as CAIS." He told me calmly.

"What the h*ll is that?!" I wasn't so calm.

"CAIS is a condition that results in the complete inability of the cell to respond to androgens. The unresponsiveness of the cell to the presence of androgenic-"

"In English doc."

"CAIS is a condition where a woman has a Y-chromosome."

"What?! I'm a man? That doesn't make sense! I have female parts, not guy parts!" I was too distress to feel embarrassed about talking about my lady parts.

"Do not worry, you are not a man or shold have male parts. CAIs is when the externalgenitalia, your lady parts, is that of a normal female, but the chromosomes is XY instead of the usual XX. It does not significantly impair female genital or sexual development." Carlisle stated.

"So, I'm okay? This won't hurt me in anyway?" I asked nervously.

"From what I know of this condition, the only thing that may be a problem is a woman having trouble carring a child."

"I can't have a baby?" I never seriously thought of having a baby, but finding out that I could never have one, crushed me. I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek.

"No no no!" he exclaimed hurrily, "This doesn't mean that you could not have a child. You still overies that can develop into a child. There might just be a problem with a pregnancy, but sense I am not an Obstetricians or Gynecologist, I cannot give a more specific answer."

"Oh..." I breathed a sigh of relief. "So what does this have to do with me being able to change into a wolf?"

"From what I have found in a blood sample in Jacob, the wolf gene is found in the Y-chromosome, which explains how you are able to shapeshift. The Y-chromosome you have contains the shapeshifting gene." My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I found it hard to think straight. "I would also recommend going to your local doctor and having more tests done. If you have any questions or just need someone to talk to, you are welcome to call at anytime."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I said robotic and hung up with him. After sitting and processing a littlemof what I learned, I picked up my phone again and started to call the local doctor office to schedule an appointment.

 **If anyone would like to continue this into a story, go ahead! I'm not very good at multi-chapter stories. Please Review!**


End file.
